bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shattering Shells
|image=004-MortarMonkey.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Mortar Monkey |unlocked=TBA XP |path=3 |upgrade=4 |cost=$9350 (Easy) $11,000 (Medium) $11,880 (Hard) $13,200 (Impoppable) |damage=1 (explosion, normal bloons) 1 / 1.5s for 3s (burn DoT, default) n / 2 (explosion, fortified, where n is the health of a Fortified Bloon, damage rounded down) |pierce=40 (explosion, 0/x/4) 45 (explosion, 1/0/4 or 2/0/4) |attackspeed=Slow (every 2.2s, e.a.u.) |range=Infinite (recticle) ~20 (blast radius, 0/x/4) ~35 (blast radius, 1/0/4 or 2/0/4) 30 ("display" range) |camo=Yes, can decamo (except DDTs) |statuseffects=Napalm (1 / 1.5s burn for 3.0s DoT) Decamo (explosion, cannot remove DDT camo) Degrow (explosion) Defortify (explosion, Leads, Ceramics, MOABs, and BFBs only) |towerboosts=N/A |ability=N/A |related upgrades= }} Shattering Shells is the fourth upgrade of Path 3 for the Mortar Monkey in BTD6. It allows the mortar to remove all special properties from Bloons. Shattering Shells explosions are able to remove Camo Bloon properties from all non-DDT bloons (except with Paint Stripper MK, which grants stripping of DDT camo), all Regrow Bloon properties, and Fortified Bloon properties from all bloon types except ZOMGs, DDTs, and BADs. It costs $9,350 on Easy, $11,000 on Medium, $11,880 on Hard, and $13,200 on Impoppable. Tips *Since Shattering Shells causes the Mortar Monkey's shots to remove all properties, including Fortified, it's a good idea to have a Mortar Monkey with this upgrade aim at the start of the track so it can remove the Fortified status from incoming MOAB-Class Bloons to make them easier to take down. DDTs, ZOMGs and BADs are immune to having their Fortified property removed. **If many Fortified ZOMGs approach the battlefield, placing the targeting reticle where the parent Bloon would pop can help to remove fortifications on the resulting children. *Being able to specialize against Fortified Bloons, it is an excellent choice to combatting rounds 97 and 98, though the ZOMG layer with its own Fortification needs to be popped first. *Regrowth Bloons also lose their properties when hit by Shattering Shell's blast, allowing for it to assist in beating difficult rounds such as 76. *When the Paint Stripper Monkey Knowledge is unlocked (and active), it allows Shattering Shells to remove camo from DDTs without requiring support. *It's worth noting that a single 0-0-4 Shattering Shells on Hard Difficulty costs $14,200 to purchase (since $11880 + $755 + $540 + $215 + $810 = $14,200). This is handy in CHIMPS Mode, where every dollar spent counts towards a successful or unsuccessful outcome. Version History ;10.0 Cost of Shattering Shells has increased ($10k —> $11k) Gallery IMG 0453.PNG|All crosspaths (top path 2, bottom path 1) Trivia *Shattering Shells, alongside its subsequent upgrade Blooncineration, are the only versions of the Mortar Monkey which fire using non-cylindrical mortars. *In Bloons Monkey City and its mobile version, the Signal Flare upgrade with certain Monkey Knowledge Packs can remove regrow properties. It is likely Shattering Shells removing regrow properties was inspired by this feature from Bloons Monkey City. *Before version 7.0, the description of this upgrade was "All special Bloon properties are destroyed off each Bloon struck by the shattering shells." However this has been corrected to be more accurate. *Shattering Shells initially did not add stripped Fortified Bloon health to its damage counter. **This feature has since been added in Version 8.0. Any stripped Fortified Bloon health added to the counter applied to the counter is the amount of health of the original bloon stripped of the Fortified property, not including its Fortified children. *Between Version 6.0-11.2, Shattering Shells had the greatest proportional price gap for a Tier-4 upgrade compared to the preceding upgrade (Signal Flare costs $700, but Shattering Shells costs $11,000, 15.7x more expensive in comparison). **Prior to the Shattering Shells price nerf, Shattering Shells was 14.3x more expensive than Signal Flare. **However, with the release of Engineer Monkey in Version 12.0, Overclock versus Cleansing Foam currently has the greatest proportional price gap for a Tier-4 upgrade compared to the preceding upgrade; Overclock is 16.87x more expensive than Cleansing Foam ($13500 compared to $800). Since then, Shattering Shells now only has the second-greatest proportional price gap. ***Interestingly, both Tier-3 upgrades mentioned are both camo detection upgrades. They are also two of three Tier-3 upgrades to grant camo detection to the respective tower, the other being Submerge and Support. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Mortar Tower Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades